


Realization (Solangelo)

by AwkwardDragonWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nico - Freeform, NicoxWill, Will - Freeform, my smol gay sons, smol, solangelo, willco, willxnico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDragonWriter/pseuds/AwkwardDragonWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will sees Nico coming over to him, there's something– someone in his arms. It turns out to be a baby girl. Which surprises Will sense Nico usually doesn't associate with kids. But surprisingly, Nico seems so happy with the infant in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization (Solangelo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my first one shot on here! I hope you enjoy! You may recognize this from wattpad (awkwardlildragon) or Instagram (myotpsarsstr8asatwistystraw) if this seems familiar so yeah.

  Nico was walking over to Will with something-no someone in his arms. A baby. 

_Why is Nico holding a baby?_

  
     "Hey, Will!" Nico said smiling.   
     "Hey, Death Boy. Who's that you got there?" Will asked.  
     "Oh, she doesn't have a name yet. She was found right outside of the camp's borders without a trace of who might have left her. Also, she must be a demigod since they were able to pass through the borders without any problem," Nico explained.   
     Will's eyes widened, as he looked at the baby. "What kind of bitch would-"  
    "William freaking Solace! No cursing around the baby!" Nico chided as he pulled the baby closer to him.   
    Will chuckled "Sorry, so what made you decide to watch over her, you usually avoid young children and babies."  
"I know. I thought babies hate me! Remember Percy and Annabeth's kid?! That one was a little monster."  
    Will laughed "That's true, their kid was crazy!   
  
     "Anyway, this is very surprising, but I was the only one who could calm her down! I'm serious! She cried nonstop for everyone else and I had heard the cries and came by to see what was going on. Those demigods must of been desperate because they stuffed her right into my arms without any reluctance! Then she just started to calm down! It was so weird!" 

    Will smiled. "Well she definitely seems to enjoy you and I can tell you're enjoying her. You're in a more positive mood than usual."  
    "Hey Will, watch this!" Nico stuck out his tongue and his eyes widened making the baby girl suddenly start giggling. Nico beamed at the infant's reaction and faced Will.   
    "Isn't she adorable?"  
    "Yeah, she is," Will smiled, seeing Nico this excited made his heart leap.   
    "Would you like to hold her?" He asked and Will nodded.   
     Nico gently placed her into his arms. Will held the baby girl in his arms, he had a small smile on his face which made the baby smile back, excitedly.  
    "She seems to like you," Nico said.  
    "Yeah, she does," Will grinned.   
  
     "I had talked to Chiron earlier and he said that anyone old enough could take care of her. He can keep her for a bit until we settle and all. Will, I know we just got-"  
    "We're only engaged, I know. I think we should adopt her. Especially after seeing how delighted you were to watch over her."   
Nico's eyes widened "R-Really?! This is so great!" He said. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Will's lips.

  
"Hm.. We still need to choose a name.." Will said.   
"Oh, let's discuss names now!" Nico agreed. 

  
-

  
      Suddenly, Nico woke up from the pleasant dream, a smile plastered on his face. It had seemed like the adoption had happened yesterday. It has been two years since then. Nico looked at the calendar date and noticed that this was the day they would adopt their second child. "Hey, Will-"  
   

     Then the realization hit him like a slap in the face. Will wasn't next to him.

    They weren't going today. They weren't going at all. Will had died ten months ago during an attack at the camp when they were visiting. The infirmary was the first target. Only a few made it out and unfortunately Will was not one of them. He died trying to help patients out of the infirmary  

     He looked at a picture of the three of them together, tears forming in his eyes. Nico whispered "Damn it, Will! I miss you so much! Why- Why did you have to leave us?"

    Just then the small toddler, Bianca who they had named after Nico's deceased sister walked in and sat on his lap. "D-Daddy?" She noticed Nico had been crying. "Daddy? What's wrong?" She noticed the picture in Nico's hands and pointed at it.

   "Daddy can you tell me about-" Instead of continuing her sentence she grabbed the picture from Nico's hands and pointed at Will.

Nico agreed, wiping away his tears and started to tell her about what life was like with Will Solace.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA  
> IM SO EVIL  
> Okay I'm sorry I'm evil please don't kill me.


End file.
